L'amour Vrai
by Andmcc
Summary: It is a well known fact that every sentient being posses a soul mark. It displays the first sentence your soulmate says to you. For teenage mutant Emilie Lebeau the idea of meeting her soulmate is a scary thought. How will she handle being the soulmate of the young Wakandan King? T'challa/Oc, Black Panther/Oc, Soulmate Au, Soul mark Au
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own X Men, the Avengers, Black Panther, or any characters you recognize from Marvel and any mistakes found in any of the chapters are my own.**

 **I'm picturing Emilie as Amandla Stenberg.**

 **L'amour Vrai is French for true love.**

…

It is a well known fact that every sentient being is born with a soul mark. It displays the first sentence your soulmate says to you. It could be something as common as "Hi", or it could be something completely random like, "You know this isn't exactly how I pictured we'd meet". For those who have the misfortune of having the common one worded soul marks the constant disappointment they feel on a daily basis tends to make them loath the idea of soul marks, hating the fact that they're always getting their hopes up only to be let down. But then there are those who have the random and sometimes outrageous soul marks who can't help but to wonder what situation they're going to be put in for those words to make since.

The entire concept of soul marks is a guessing game, never knowing if your soulmate is right down the street or on the other side of the world. For most it is a scary thought, would they really be able to pick up their entire lives for someone the don't know just because some higher power dictates that they're meant for each other.

For Emilie Lebeau, the idea of meeting her soulmate was a scary thought. You see Emilie was a mutant, a powerful one at that, and in a world filled with homicidal robots dropping entire cities out of the sky, and alien armies attacking major cities, mutants weren't exactly accepted in society. Thankfully that had never been an issue for her parents, Ororo and Remy for they were both mutants, so the uncontrollable fear of not being accepted by your soulmate wasn't a problem for them. Emilie's mutation was a cross between her parents; she had kinetic energy control & manipulation and thermal manipulation just like her father Remy or as most people knew him Gambit, and she had electrical & weather manipulation just like her mother Ororo or as most people knew her Storm.

Emilie was a class 5 mutant and that alone was reason enough for her to be terrified of how her soulmate would react to her. She had been sheltered most of her life from the outside world; living at the X mansion had shielded her from the world's condemnation of mutants, but it didn't get rid of her underlying fear of the outside world.

She could only hope and pray that whoever it was would accept her for who she was, because after all that's what the marks were for. They guided you to your true love.

Your _l'amour vrai_.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own X Men, the Avengers, Black Panther, or any characters you may recognize from Marvel and any mistakes found in any of the chapters are my own.

I'm picturing Emilie as Amandla Stenberg.

L'amour Vrai is French for true love.

...

*Emilie's Pov*

I sat on the ground trying to make myself comfortable as I leaned against the large oak tree sitiuated in the gardens, with my worn out copy of Shakespeare's Romeo & Juliet. It was spring time here in Salem, New York and the garden was filled with kids of all ages running around and enjoying life. To any outsider it would seem as though none of us had any care in the world, but that was far from the truth. In actuality we had more to be concerned about than most. Living in a world that fears anything out of the ordinary, it was quite hard for us here at The Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters to fit in to the world outside of the gates.

I have spent my entire 19 years of life living here, but that doesn't mean that I don't know what it's like for mutants in the real world. Day to day life isn't exactly easy for people like us, the constant fear of being persecuted and judged for something that is beyond our control, something that none of us asked for is enough to make anyone go crazy. I've seen how it has affected my parents, my mother Ororo was left on the street as a child, scavanging for food and shelter, never knowing when she would get her next meal. My father Remy was experimented on and tortured for years before he managed to escape.

It's only by some god given miracle that they managed to find each other. The fact that they both went through so much and still managed to be able to open up their heart and soul to another person is a miracle to me, but I guess that's the funny thing about fate. It works in mysterious ways, and you're never really prepared for what it has in store for you.

I sighed as I looked down at the bold, black words that rested on my forearm. The constant reminder that fate had tied some unsuspecting person to me and my crazy life. My parents were lucky that they're both mutants, not everyone has that luxury. Many mutants, myself included dread the idea of soulmarks for the simple fact that whoever we are paired with might not be so accepting. It's one thing to be judged by a total stranger for your mutantion, but to be judged by your soulmate is a heartbreaking experience. I've seen it happen before and heard stories of people losing complete control over their mutation because the pain from being rejected by their soulamte was too much for them to handle, they can literally die from a broken heart.

I've always wondered what my soulmate is like. What type of life they've lived. Would they be a mutant? And if not would they accept the fact that I am one?

That's been my biggest fear ever since I was a little kid, that whenever the day comes, they won't accept me that they'll be disgusted by my power and will leave me. Being a class 5 mutant has caused more harm than good in my life. My control over kinetic and electrical energy, and my ability of thermal and weather manipulation is enough to make anyone in their right mind fear what I can do. I don't want anyone to think of me as a weapon or a monster because of something that I didn't ask for. Of course I've gained great control over my mutation over the years due to the help of my parents whom my powers stem from and of course Professor Xavier, but there's always a part of me that fears that one day I might crack and lose control.

"Emie why are you sittin' all alone over here?" A strong southern accent said breaking me out of my thoughts. I looked upon the concerned face of my bestfriend Marie or as she liked to be called Rogue. We first met when my parents, Aunt Jean, and Uncle Scott brought her back with an unconscious Logan intow a few years back after they got into a tussle with Sabertooth. I was one of the first people she met here and we hit it off instantly.

"I'm just thinking Marie." I murmured leaning my head back against the tree as she took the spot next to me.

"About what exactly?" She said glancing at my mark that was visible for once. She knew that soul marks were a touchy subject for me and not many people have seen mine considering that fact that I usually kept it covered but since I was wearing short sleeves everyone could see the beautiful bold black cursive handwriting of my soulmate resting against my right forearm.

"I think you already know that answer to that question." I said with a small solemn smile as I rubbed my arm. We have spent many long nights crying about our greatest fears concering our soulmarks and even though she has already met her soulmate who happens to be my other longtime friend Bobby, her mutation has halted any skin to skin contact between the two. But, even though they don't quite have a physical relationship you'd have to be blind not the see the utter love and devotion between the couple. Being that the two of them are my closest friends they know how afraid I am of hearing my soulmate say the words that have been branded on my skin since birth.

"Honey why do you do this to yourself? It's not healthy to have all those negative thoughts in you're head. I've told you time and time again that you have nothing to be worried about haven't I? You shouldn't be afraid of your mark, you should embrace it. You didn't let me hide away from Bobby when he said my words, and I won't let you hide away from whoever you're meant to be with either." Her gloved hand held my bare one tightly assuring me that she meant every word. Her stern tone brought a small smile to my face and it warmed my heart knowing that I have someone as stubborn as her in my life. She's become more than just my bestfriend, she's my sister.

"Thanks Marie." I grinned at her.

"That's what I'm here for." She grinned back pulling me into a hug laughing.

We were broken out of the hug when a distinct voice appeared in our heads.

 _"Girls I need you in my office immediately, we have something important to discuss."_ The professor's wise voice was gone just as quickly as it appeared making us look at each other with brows raised.

We quickly got up and made our way inside the mansion.

"What do you think this is about?" Rogue asked as we made our way to the second floor towards the professors office.

"I don't know, but whatever it is I hope it's not too bad."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own X Men, the Avengers, Black Panther, or any characters you may recognize from Marvel and any mistakes found in any of the chapters are my own.**

 **I'm picturing Emilie as Amandla Stenberg.**

 **L'amour Vrai is French for true love.**

...

*Emilie's Pov*

I raised my fist to knock on the door, but was halted by the professor's voice before I could.

"You can come in girls."

"I hate it when he does that." I muttered rolling my eyes fondly as Rogue grinned.

We walked in and saw my dad sitting back idly on the couch, with my mom situated on his lap, while Uncle Scott and Aunt Jean were in the same seated position next to them. Logan was leaning against the book shelf while Bobby, Kitty, Warren, Piotr, and Kurt were seated in the various chairs scattered around the office. I looked over toward the professor and smiled once I saw my who was sitting next to him.

"Uncle Hank!" I beamed launching myself into his big blue arms. He chuckled as he caught me and lifted me up off the ground like he's done since I was a little girl.

"My dear Emilie, it is wonderful to see you." He said smiling down at me as we pulled out of the hug. He gave me a kiss on the forehead before the same to Rogue as she made her way to sit in Bobby's lap. I walked over to the couch and sat on the arm next to my parents.

"Now that we're all here, I have something very important to discuss with all of you." The professor said with a contemplative tone making us all feel very wary. Rogue, Bobby, Kitty, Piotr, Warren, Kurt, and I have all become full fledged X-Men after the Battle of Alcatraz, much to the dismay of my parents so whenever the professor asked to speak to us in private we knew it could either be very good or be very bad, and with the way he's acting I can tell none of us will be to happy with this information. And considering that he brought Uncle Hank in who just so happens to be the US Ambassador to the United Nations and the Secretary to Mutant Affairs we know this must be something very serious.

"Hank if you would..." He motioned to Uncle Hank to begin.

Uncle Hank had a very pensive look on his face before he finally spoke in a solemn voice, "Well as you are all aware the United Nations passed the Sokovia Accords a few weeks ago, and you also know about the bombing that took place. Since that incident has accured along with the reckless display of power done by the Avengers, the UN has decided on dismissing the Mutant Registration act, but have replaced it with the Superhuman Registration Act which will be added to the Sokovia Accords."

As soon as the words left his mouth there was an uproar in the room.

"You cannot be serious! First the cure and now this! How is forcing mutants to reveal themselves going to do the world any good! That's just going to make it easier for them to pick us off one by one!" My mother yelled jumping up from my father's lap, with rage clearly displayed on her face.

"This is exactly how it starts Charles! They find out who we are and think they can do whatver they want to us!" Logan bellowed pushing off of the bookcase fuming while his jaw locked.

"Hank you can't be serious about this?! That is a basic violation of our human rights! They can't just force people to reveal themselves, how is this any different from the Mutant Registration Act?! We fought so hard to keep it from getting passed and for what! Just so they could throw a new name on it!" Aunt Jean exclaimed.

"Please understand I have tried everything in my power to annul this, but it is out of my hands. The world governments are afraid after the recent occurances that have happened over the years. First the alien army that attacked New york, then the tragic happenings of Sokovia, and then the bombing in Vienna. They think identifying those with superhuman abilities will help bring peace of mind." His frustration with the entire situation showed in his tone.

"Well they're wrong. If anything it will just cause more unrest. None of us asked to be like this. None of us asked to be born with power and yet we are constantly ostracized and condemned for it. They saw how people reacted to the cure, do they honestly think this won't get the same result?" I agitatedly uttered making everyone look at me. I can tell that they were all thinking about the amount of mutants that rallied behind Magneto and the Brotherhood once the cure came out.

 _"Typical just like the government to repeat the same mistakes..."_ I thought irritated.

"I know that you are all worried, but as leaders in the mutant community we have to get ahead of this, which is the main reason I called this meeting," the professor paused taking a deep breath, "You will all be in attendance at the signing the the revision of the Accords in Manhattan next week."

He couldn't even finish his complete sentence before the objections were hurled around the room.

"Silence!" The professor bellowed surprising everyone and his age clearly showed on his tired face as he sighed.

"I know that none of you are happy about this, and I can assure you neither am I. But, we cannot afford to let the Brotherhood get the upperhand, because once this comes out they will do everything in their power to create chaos. It is time that we looked toward the future, toward a new age. It is time to stop hiding and to start welcoming the outside world into ours. The better they understand us, who we are, and what we can do, the easier it will be to improve human-mutant relations. The first step to accpetance on both sides will be to find common ground." And with that we knew his word was final. We could tell he gave a lot of thought to this and a part of me knew he was right, but the the other half was still afraid. People fear what they can't control, and no matter how hard they tried they would never be able to control us.

I thought back to something my dad has always said, _ **"They could either respect existence or expect resistence."**_

"Fine, we'll go. But, that don't mean we're lettin' our guard down. No matter what they want us to think there's always gon' be those who fear us and want to control us." My dad spoke up for the first time since we started. His strong Cajun accent flowed through the room as his black and red eyes seemed a little darker than normal conveying his agitation.

"That is all I ask Remy." The professor spoke with a greatful look on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own X Men, the Avengers, Black Panther, or any characters you may recognize from Marvel and any mistakes found in any of the chapters are my own.**

 **I'm picturing Emilie as Amandla Stenberg.**

 **L'amour Vrai is French for true love.**

 **A/N: Emie and T'challa meet in this chapter! I'm so excited!**  
...

*Emilie's Pov*

I sighed as I looked out of the window of the backseat of the SUV. We were on our way to the revision of the Sokovia Accords and not a single one of us was happy about it. I felt a large hand settle on mine in an effort to comfort me and I turned to the sweet blue German man next to me with a small smile. Kurt has become surrogate big brother to me since he arrived at the mansion and I often go to him when I need guidance.

"It will be alright _kleine schwester_." Kurt said softly with a smile giving my hand a comforting squeeze.

"Thanks Kurt." I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and a smile before looking back out the window.

I quietly groaned as we pulled up outside of the United Nations Headquarters and banged my head against the window.

"Careful sweetie wouldn't want you to hurt yourself." My mom called back to me from the front seat with a teasing grin on her face.

"Just think of it this way; the faster we get in there and and shake a few hands, the faster we can leave." Kitty said from the other side of Kurt with a small grin trying to stay positive. We all made our way out of the truck and met up with the others that were in the cars behind us.

"Now I want you all to be on your best behavior while we're here," the professor stated mostly looking at me, my dad, and Logan making all three of us snort quietly, "and at least try to stay positive." The last part was directed toward the rest of the group making us all reluctantly nod our heads.

"All right let's get this over with." I murmured smoothing out my light blue lace skater dress with cap sleeves.

Rogue and Kitty both snorted as they came on either side of looping their arms with mine as Bobby and Warren settled on my right with Rogue, and Piotr and Kurt settled on my left with Kitty. In front of us my parents, Aunt Jean, Uncle Scott, and Logan flanked on both sides of the professor. All together we looked like a united front as the large crowds of people parted letting us pass.

As we walked further into the building I started to feel pressure build up in my chest making me halt my step. I had heard of people experiencing this feeling before, which caused a wave of panic to set in. I was with Rogue the first time she experienced it, which was only minutes before her and Bobby said each others words.

 _This was it. It was finally happening. My soulmate was somewhere in this building and I can't decide whether I should be excited or terrified._

The girls noticed my tensed state and turned to me concerned.

"Are you alright Emie?" Kitty asked with a worried look on her face.

"They're here." I said softly looking down at my mark which seemed darker than usual.

They both looked at me wide eyed before leaning closer.

"Are you sure?" Rogue whispered making no one else could hear her. She had waved the boys away who had looked back at us concerned.

I couldn't seem to find my voice and all I could do is nod my head as I raised a hand to my chest feeling another burst of pressure. They both looked at me with understanding expressions considering they both have already dealt with the wave of emotions that sets in before meeting your soulmate, first Kitty with Piotr and of course Rogue with Bobby.

"Don't worry we'll be by your side all day, ok." Kitty gave my hand a comforting squeeze making me nod greatfully before we started walking again. They both knew how terrifed I am of meeting my soulmate so I'm greatful that I'll have them here with me in case things go south.

 _Hopefully I won't have to worry about that._

*T'challa's Pov*  
I gazed out of the window sitting in the backseat of my Audi while my driver navigated through traffic toward the United Nations Headquarters. Today is the day of revision of the Sokovia Accords, hopefully this will help bring about the start of a better world. That is all I could ask for, this all my father ever wanted.

After the events that occured over the past couple of weeks, and with me taking up the mantle of both warrior and king I can only hope that the happenings of today lead to peace.

"We are here your highness." Okoye, one of my top Dora Milaje spoke from the passenger seat breaking me out of my musings making me nod.

I made my way into the building with Okoye flanking my right side. I quickly shook hands with the many other world leaders that I passed on the way up to the observatory deck. Once I arrived I was greeted by the sight of the Captain, James Barnes, Tony Stark, Col. Rhodes, Ms. Romanoff, Mr. Barton, the Falcon, Dr. Banner, Ms. Maximoff, and the Vision. We made peace after realizing who was really behind the bombing that killed my father and I can honestly that I consider them allies.

"Your highness it's nice to see you again." The Captain greeted, making the others attention turn toward me.

"It is nice to see you as well." I gave him a small smile shaking his hand as well as the others.

We made idle conversation before I felt a small burst of pressure appear in my chest making me halt, but I quickly covered up my pause by clearing my throat. I suddenly felt the swell in my chest again making a surge of emotion run through me. I had heard my father speak of this before, prior to meeting my mother he said he felt a rush of emotion minutes before they spoke each others words.

That can only mean one thing. The one that I have been waiting for is finally here. The love of my life is somewhere in this building. I've waited so long for this day, I remember the day the beautiful handwriting appeared on my skin. I was 15 years old and by then I had given up hope that I would ever get my mark, but the second I showed my mother the bold black handwriting on my left forearm she and my father both cried tears of joy knowing that my true love was out there somewhere. And now 19 years later I am finally going to be able to meet them.

"Ah your highness there you are!" I booming voice broke me out of my daze and I turned toward the source.

I gave a small smile to the large blue man walking toward me as he guided a bald man in a wheelchair, a slim redheaded woman who was holding hands with a brunette man in sunglasses, a slim brown skin woman with white hair who was holding hands with a shaggy haired tall brunette man with balck and red eyes, and a tall muscular man who looked as if he would rather be anywhere but here.

"Hello Dr. McCoy, it is wonderful to see you again." I said shaking his hand. Dr. Hank McCoy, the US Ambassador to the United Nations and the Secretary of Mutant Relations, is someone that I have gained a great respect for. Not only is he a avid mutant rights activist, but he is also one of the most brillant minds in the world.

"Same to you your highness," he started with a smile before turning toward the group behind him, "I would like to introduce you to some dear friends and former colleagues of mine; Professor Charles Xavier, the founder of the X Men and the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters, a home and sanctuary for young mutants, Dr. Jean Grey-Summers, her husband Scott Summers, Remy and Ororo Lebeau, and Logan Howlett; who are all teachers at the school." He pointed them each out one by one.

They all gave me polite smiles except for the one named Logan, but their smiles turned into more of a grimace once they saw the group standing beside me.

"Weather Witch and Cajun nice to see you again." Stark said with a smirk to the couple making them both roll their eyes at him clearly used to his personality.

"Afraid we can't say the same Stark." Ororo said in an annoyed tone at the billionare. It was as clear as day that none of them were very fond of them Avengers.

"It is an honor to meet you your highness. Your advocation for mutant rights has not gone unnoticed in our community, and for that we are greatful." The professor said to me with a smile hoping to difuse the situation before it even became one.

"Of course, it is only right that the mutant community is given the same basic rights allotted to every other human being, why should we punish or condemn someone for something they were born with, something that they didn't ask for."

As I finished speaking I noticed his group, including Mr. Howlett, look at me with small fond smiles. The professor gave a small light hearted chuckle before shaking my hand.

"You know it seems as though you have a similar way of thinking as someone very dear to us." He said with a warm smile.

*Emilie's Pov*

Me and the girls caught up to the guys and we all slowly made our way up to the Observatory Deck where we were supposed to meet with Uncle Hank.

"Are you sure you're okay Emie?" Bobby asked concerned. I made the girls swear not to say anything to them until I'm able to gather my thoughts because I really don't want to deal with the barrage of questions in know would follow.

"Bobby I promise I'm fine." I tried to smile, but I know it turned out to be more of a grimace.

He gave me a look that said, _'Do you really expect me to believe that.'_

"Bobby really I promise I'm fine." I gave him a small smile which he returned before he caught up with the guys and I fell back with the girls.

The pressure in my chest seemed to get stronger as we got closer to the Observatory Deck making my panic set in again and I could feel small electric sparks on the edge of my finger tips. The girls looked down at my hands worried and blocked them from the view of the people around us.

"Em take deep breaths and calm down. We don't need your powers actin' up in here." Rogue whispered softly as I closed eyes and repeated my mother's mantra in my head.

 _I control my powers, they don't control me_

 _I control my powers, they don't control me_

 _I control my powers, they don't control me_

I could feel the sparks slowly die out and my emotions start to level out as I opened my eyes.

"You good?" Kitty asked worried.

"I'm good." I smiled at them saying thanks before we walked closer to the Observatory Deck.

We saw the guys talking to the adults and Uncle Hank and smiled, but all let out a collective groan once we saw who they were near.

The f'ing Avengers. Just great, just what we needed; trigger happy, holier than thou, SHIELD puppets who think they can do whatever they want. We've worked with them multiple times, and I can honestly say that our utter dislike toward them wasn't a secret. They were always butting in where they weren't needed or wanted, and thought they knew what was best for everyone. When in reality they had no idea what was best for us or our kind. They're were only a few of their little group that any of us could really stand to be around without wanting to pull our hair out, and that was Thor, Sam Wilson, Wanda Maximoff, Vision, and sometimes the Captain depending on the day.

"Look when we get over there I want you both to be on your best behavior, alright? The last thing we need is a fight breaking out at the UN." Kitty said sternly to both me and Rogue knowing that we could be real smartasses whenever we were around the Avengers.

"Fine, but if the old drunk starts somethin', you best believe I'm gonna finish it." Rogue huffed referring to a certain billionaire who seemed to make it his life's mission to push people buttons.

Kitty rolled her eyes before pulling us both over in that direction. The guys and the adults seemed to be finish with they're conversation with Uncle Hank and walked over to us. We could clearly see the annoyed look on Logan's face making us laugh a little as we got closer to them.

"Who was it this time bub?" I asked him smiling.

"Who do you think?" Aunt Jean said smirking a little. I gave a knowing smile back knowing, that Stark is one of the few people who really knows how to get under Wolverine's skin.

"Girls I want you to be on your best behavior once you get over to Hank and the Avengers. The King of Wakanda is with them, so please do not cause any trouble." The professor said getting our attention.

The King? Of course I've heard about the new young King of the secretive African country. He was an avid supporter of Mutant rights and was an extremely intelligent scientist. He was revealed to be the Black Panther during the hunt for James Barnes, so not only is he extremely intelligent, he is also a very skilled fighter.

"Of course professor I'll make sure they're on their best behavior." Kitty said smiling at him breaking me out of my thoughts making me, Rogue, and the guys all snort before we walked toward Uncle Hank.

I felt a shiver down my spine as we got closer, a forewarning that my soulmate was near. I grabbed the girls hands squeezing them giving them a meaningful look. They gave me an understanding one back squeezing my hands as we got closer.

"Ah baby Cajun! There you are I was wondering when I would see you!" Stark's loud voice rang out making the group turn to us as I rolled my eyes.

"Stark." I deadpanned. I turned to Sam, Wanda, and Vision giving them small smiles which they returned before me and the girls launched ourselves into Uncle Hanks waiting arms making him chuckle.

"Hello my dears." He gave us all kisses on our foreheads.

"Hi Uncle Hank." We said in unison making him chuckle again. Since the girls were pretty much disowned by their families they've come to look at mine as their own.

"Girls I would like to introduce you to King T'Challa of Wakanda," He started moving over the side gesturing to the man that was behind him. I looked up and gasped at the sight of the handsome man in front of me.

He was about as tall as Logan with broad shoulders and strong arms that filled out his expensive looking designer navy blue suit. His beautiful chocolate brown skin looked smooth to the touch. I looked into his deep brown eyes and felt a heat take over my body. His plump lips lifted into a small breath taking smile as his eyes roamed my body making my heart hammer against my chest. His action didn't go unnoticed by the girls as they both nudged me smirking making me look down sheepishly trying to making the heat leave my cheeks.

Uncle Hank, bless his heart, was completely obviously to the moment and continued talking.

"Your Highness I would like to introduce you to former students at the Xavier Institute, and some of the youngest members of the X Men, this is Kitty Pride." He said pointing to her first.

"It's nice to meet you your Highness." Kitty gave him a small smile.

"You as well Ms. Pride."

I could honestly say that my knees almost buckled at the sound of his deep, hypnotizing voice. His enchanting accent completely bewitched me.

"And this is Anna Marie Howlett." Rogue chose to changed her last name to Logan's not too long ago and I could have sworn I almost saw tears in his eyes.

"Your Highness." Rogue grinned at him.

"Ms. Howlett." He smiled back.

"And last, but not least. This lovely young lady is Emilie Lebeau."

His enchanting dark eyes turned to me making me swoon a bit before I finally found my voice.

"It's a pleasure to meet you your highness, I just wish it was under better circumstances." I said with a small smile.

His entire demeanor seemed to change, and he gazed at me with disbelief and awe confusing me. He came closer to me gently grabbing my hand making me gasp as an extreme wave of emotions seemed to hit me all at once. He lifted my hand to his lips and laid a gentle kiss to my knuckles with his eyes still locked on mine making my breath hitch.

"So you're the one destined to be my queen."

My body froze and I heard Rogue and Kitty let out startled gasps next to me as the young King uttered the words that have been branded on my skin since the day I was born.

A/N:

 _kleine schwester: German for Little Sister_


End file.
